Dreams come true
by JC HOYT
Summary: Scotty and Lilly SMUT-Mature content


**I dont own Cold Case. Total 100% smut story, dont read if youre expecting anything else!**

The cold case unit was going through a lull with no new leads coming in to investigate. It was pure boredom in the office with wastebasket basketball tournaments and lots of internet surfing going on.

Lilly and Scotty were at their desks. Scotty's phone dinged on his desk, indicating a text message.

He picked up his phone and looked at the screen seeing it was from Lilly. He looked up at her, confused as to why she was texting him when she was sitting two feet away from him.

She didn't meet his gaze. He opened the message which said "Had a dream about you last night"

He tried looking at her again but she still wouldn't look up at him. He didn't know what to make of it, wondering if she had sent him the message by accident. He decided that must have been what it was and didn't respond.

A few minutes later his phone dinged again and he saw a new message from Lilly. This time he didn't bother looking up but went straight to the message.

"Not curious as to what it was about?"

"Thought you sent it to me by mistake" he responded

"No mistake" she replied instantly.

He switched his phone to vibrate so it wouldn't constantly go off for everyone to hear.

"Okay now I am curious, what was it about?" he asked

"X rated" she answered.

Scotty felt his heart pounding, could this really be happening? Did Lil really just say she had a sex dream about him? He glanced up at her and she didn't return his gaze but she did have a smirk on her face. She was clearly enjoying this.

"Oh yeah? You gonna tell me about it?" he asked hopefully.

That's all Lilly needed to know it was game on, he was interested. "Depends, you have any to tell me?"

"A fuck ton" he replied honestly, excited to play with Lil. "Not sure we should talk about it now though, don't want to get a hard on at my desk, even though its already coming on" he sent with a wink.

"Mmmm that's a nice thought, how about a picture?" she dared.

"Gotta earn it, tell me bout that dream and we'll talk"

"When?"

"As soon as we're off, gonna be hard getting through the rest of the day mean girl"

"Ha ha, hard" she teased "Cant wait"

"Me either, here's something for you to think about in the meantime" Scotty texted her a picture of his chest with his shirt off.

Lil stared at the picture of his muscular body looking so damn good. She knew they had already crossed a line but she had no intention of going back. She wanted to cross that line and leave it far behind them.

"Damn!You're hot Valens, I might have drooled a little lol"

"Till later then?"

"Oh yeah"

The rest of the day moved horribly slow, both Scotty and Lil watched the clock all day as the seconds slowly ticked by.

Finally 5:00 came and the gang gathered their stuff up to leave, Nick said "You guys want to grab a drink? If I go home now I'll probably be asleep by 7 with how boring this day has been"

Scotty frowned "I am beat, I was just gonna go home and Veg"

"Don't be a bitch Scotty, I'm bored, none of us have personal lives, let's go, Rush, you in?"

"Yeah why not, Kat, Will, you guys coming?" she asked.

"We really need to get lives of our own" Kat sighed. Lilly laughed and threw her arm around Kat.

"Most action I've seen in a while" Kat said and they both giggled. Nick stared at them "That's hot"

"Ugh Nick don't be a Perv" Lil said playfully punching him.

"What? I'm a lonely guy, nothing wrong with a little mental image" he said defensively.

They got some drinks and talked, Scotty pouted visibly, unhappy to be stuck there when all he wanted was to get home and talk to Lil some more.

"Be a good boy and I'll reward you later" Lil texted him.

"I want it now, Impatient ya know"

"Good things come to those who wait"

"I've been waitin' and waitin for years"

They stayed a while longer before Lil yawned and said "I think I'm gonna call it a night, see you guys in the morning"

"Let me know when you're ready" she texted Scotty.

"Been ready" he texted back, paying his tab and saying his goodbyes.

Scotty got home and grabbed a beer and changed into a tank top and sweats, anxiously waiting to hear from Lil.

Lilly got home and poured herself a glass of wine, trying to steel her nerves enough to go through with talking dirty to Scotty. She had been fantasizing about him since they first met, she couldn't deny that but letting him in on the secret was another thing.

She wondered how it would change things between them, or would it? Maybe it was just harmless workplace flirtation, She had certainly seen that plenty with opposite sex cops. Or would he want more if she said it out loud? Did she want more? She knew she did, ever since the sharp pangs of jealousy and hurt stabbed her like a knife when she found out he had slept with Chris.

"Here goes nothing" she said out loud and grabbed her phone.

"You came over one night and we were watching a movie, a love scene came on and it was pretty steamy" she started the text conversation.

"Wait, what are you wearing?" he asked.

"In the dream? Or now?"

"Now"

"Pink camisole and short purple girl boxers"

"Nice, bra?"

"No bra" she replied.

Lilly was surprised at how comfortable she felt talking to Scotty like this.

Scotty felt his erection growing instantly at her response.

"Mmm go on"

"They started having sex in the movie, and we just looked at each other and we both knew we wanted it"

"Do you want it Lil, I mean really?" he asked. His heart pounded furiously waiting for her response, praying she'd say yes, knowing it would break his heart for her to say no.

"I mentally undress you all the time at work" she answered honestly

He grinned happily "You can undress me ANYTIME you want Lil" he told her, hoping she'd take him up on it.

"I climbed onto your lap, you were already hard, you grabbed me and kissed me hard, it was so hot"

"I'm hard now" he said pushing the conversation a little farther.

"You kissed and nibbled at my neck, I yanked your shirt over your head, kissing and licking down your hard chest, yanking at your belt, I knelt and yanked your pants and boxers down and took your hard cock in my hands, stroking it before licking the tip then taking the whole thing in my hot mouth, licking and sucking."

He had pulled his erection out of his pants as he listened to her "I'm stroking it now, wish it was your hand instead of mine" he said.

"I'm touching myself, I'm so wet" she told him.

"Keep talkin'" he groaned, wishing she was there with him.

"You grabbed me and pulled me back up on the couch and yanked my shirt and bra off, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them, pinching my hard nipples as you kissed me passionately.

"You pinned me down against the couch as you licked and bit at my nipples and down my belly, yanking my pants down roughly"

"What kind of panties do you wear?" he asked trying to paint a mental picture.

"None" she replied and he groaned just thinking of that.

"Fuck I want you Lil" he said and took a picture of his hard cock to send her.

She got the picture and rubbed her clit, moaning loudly. "I want you too Scotty, so bad"

"You put your head between my legs, kissing all around, your hot breath on my skin making me crazy with desire. I called out to you Scotty please and you finally put your tongue on my clit, licking and nibbling it, you were amazing"

"I am amazing at that, I want to taste you"

"You made me come, I screamed your name and grabbed at your shoulders, pulling you up to me. You climbed on top of me, kissing me deeply as you thrust your hard cock inside me. You held my arms down over my head as you got into a rhythm."

"Can I come over?" Scotty interrupted.

"Thought you'd never ask" she replied.

A minute later there was a knock at the door. She peaked out the peep hole to see Scotty waiting.

She opened the door and grinned "That was quick"

"This isn't going to be" he said stepping inside and grabbing her, kissing her hard. She was surprised at first but then relaxed into it, opening her mouth letting his tongue find hers. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. She wrapped one arm around his back and ran her other through his dark hair. One of his hands cupped her face gently, the other was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her tight against his body.

"Bedroom" he whispered in her ear as he kissed under her ear and down her neck.

She grinned and pulled him by the shirt, walking backwards, still kissing.

Once they got to her bedroom he laid her down on the bed then stood up "You have candles and music?"

"Scotty we don't...' he put his finger over her lips. "As anxious as I am to do this, I want it to be special"

She nodded in the direction of her dresser. He turned on some soft music and lit several candles before coming back to her.

He grabbed her and lifted her up to the top of the bed. She giggled, enjoying his strength.

He laid down on top of her kissing her deeply, she reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, enjoying his muscular body. He kissed and licked down her neck to her collarbone. He lifted her tank top, she sat up and raised her arms so he could get it off.

He reached out to touch her breast but she took the opportunity to get the upper hand by pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. She kissed and licked down his chest and belly, running her hand further down caressing his erection through his pants.

She pulled his sweats down, and immediately took his hard cock in her mouth. He groaned loudly "Jesus Lil" she proceeded to lick him up and down, stroking him as she did. Scotty watched her every move, clenching the sheets.

When he couldn't take any more he sat up and grabbed her, pushing her back down on the bed, laying on top of her. He pushed her shorts down with one hand while licking her nipples. Lilly moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued downward leaving a trail of soft kisses on her flat stomach.

He tucked his head between her legs and licked her clit making tight circles with his tongue causing her to moan loudly. "Ohhhh Scotty" she moaned as he inserted one finger inside her. "Come for me baby" he whispered as he licked her. She came, moaning and bucking her hips.

He climbed back up to face her "You are good at that" she grinned

"Glad you enjoyed it" he grinned back. He positioned himself to enter her, looking into her eyes.

"Scotty wait, Is this a good idea?" she asked. A flash of panic crossed his face. She giggled "I was just kidding, I'm sorry" she said caressing his cheek, pulling his face down to her.

"So not funny" he said and thrust into her. "Oh fuck" she said pulling her knees back to allow him to go deeper. She wrapped her arms around his back as he settled into a rhythm. She came again and so did he soon after. They laid in each others arms afterward, Scotty kissed her forehead "So you gonna tell me what brought this on?" he asked curiously.

"Tired of lying to myself I guess" she smiled and snuggled closer.


End file.
